Treasures
Armor *Aura-Helm *Bat-winged Helmet *Bracers of Mira *Dragon-helm *Dragon-helms of Illusion *Dragon-helm of Uon *Earendil´s shield *Falcon's Crest *Gimli's Helm *Helm of Her Secrecy *Karma of Aldarion *Karma of Eldarion *Khazadshatûr *Mûmak-Helmet *Sea-Helm of Ciryatan *Turtle-Helm *Visor of Sirayn Writings *A light on the haunts *Adûnai Anthologies *Ainulindalë *Akallabêth *Alagos *Alchemic and Apothecary Handbook *Aldudénië *Ambarkanta *Anañolmë *Annals of Aman *Annals of Lindon *Annals of Westernesse *The Apotheosis of Telimektar *Arthadan Chronicle of the Years *Arthadan Tradelaws *Assembled scarlet journals *Atanatarion *Atandil and the Kraken *Athrabeth Finrod ah Andreth *Bergil's Odyssey *Bêth Nimîrada *Black Book of gorthad *Book of Andraax *Book of Elor *Book of Eol *Book of Gwerniod *Book of Icelore *Book of Kings *Book of Lakes *Book of Malkôra *Book of Mazarbul *Book of Stewards *Book of Yesh *Catalog of Adrahil *Children of the Valar *Collected Jornals of the scarlet Books *Collected works of Pengoloð *Common School Hand-books *The Converse of Manwë and Eru *Dagor Dagorath *Dalebók *Dorgannas Iaur *The Drowning of Anadûnê *Dunland Tablet *Dyspepsia, Bile and ill humors *Eärendillinwë *Eärnil's Scroll *Edelesboc *the Elixirs of the Garden *Emetics, Lavages and Purging *Etya Namar Númenóreo *the Family Way *Fastitocalon *Folk rhymes of the Downsmen *the Grant of Settlement *Gurth Isildurion *i Equessi Rumilo *Geography of Atalantë *Golden Book of Tavrobel *Gondorian civil laws *Grey Annals *Hammed's Guide to the use of the Fist *Herblore of the Shire *Hwesta balanwe *Indis i·Ciryamo *Iron Hill Sagas *Janwyn's Dragons and Wyrms of Endor *Journal of Targen Huor *Journal of Teglin Formennar *Kat Polozaj *Kenta Menesselion Andûnoresse *King´s letter *The King of Lhûn *Kloan Dzarbek *Kuduk Lore *Laer Cú Beleg *Lament of Daeron *Laws and Customs among the Eldar *The Lay of the Fall of Gondolin *The Lay of Eärendil *Lay of Leithian *Letters of Bilbo Baggins *The Lhammas *Lindëfirion *Linde Narsilion *Lore of the Underdwellers *The Lost Tales *Maeth Edlothiad *Map to Mithril *Már Nestare *Mariel's Runes of Compression *Morthonicu *Namanar Ataniion *Namnar Númenóreo *Narn i Chîn Húrin *the new Jewel of health *Old Words and Names in the Shire *On the longer and lesser kindreds *On the rights and properties of bachelor Hobbits *Ondolinde *Ondonóre Nómesseron Minaþurie *Ósanwe-kenta *Parma Culuina *Parma Hyarmenorion *Parma Kuluinen *Parma-ne-Taith *Parma Soronorion *Parma Úlairion *Pelrandir Permellon *Pergwath Rimedam *The Princess of Harondor *Quendi and Eldar *Quenta *Quenta Noldorinwa *Quenta Silmarillion *Quentalë Ardanornion *Quentale Nestaleo Ardanórion *Red Book of Westmarch *Reckoning of Years *Scarlet Diaries and Commentary *Scroll of Isildur *Scrolls of the Two Tribes *The Second Prophecy of Mandos *Sermon of Dolbúr *Siriondil's Memoirs *Speakings of the fire *Suimbilmynas *Tale of Adanel *Tale of Maglor *Tarat Balazain *Thain's Book *The Banes of the new Shade *The Journal of Abrazân, an Exile *The Magic of Mael's *The Seven Tablets *Thror's Map *Tome of the Illusionist *Travels in Enedhwaith *Travels of a Stranger in southern Endor *a treatise on subtle makiks *Treatise on Daenael *Treatise of Lamhir the Wise *Turambar and the Foalókë *Túrin's Elegy *The Two Noble Kinsmen of Pelargir *Uinendilante *Umbarean civil laws *Vagabond´s Guide *Valaquenta *Vinyar Silmarillion *West Farthing Remedies *Yavannacanwa *Yellowskin Potions *Ent-Draughts *Miruvor *Naurnen *Orc-Draughts *Orc-Liquor *Potion of Prowess *spirit essence Clothes *Boots of Yark Balka *Dúrin´s Belt *Elven Cloak *Faramir's Cloak *Girdle of Radagast *Glove of Radagast *Many-coloured Robes *Morgûl-Cloak *Pallando's Hood *Shadow-Cloak Rings *Binding-Ring *Dwarven Ring of Barin's Tribe *Dwarven Ring of Bavor's Tribe *Dwarven Ring of Druin's Tribe *Dwarven Ring of Durin's Tribe *Dwarven Ring of Dwalin's Tribe *Dwarven Ring of Thelor's Tribe *Dwarven Ring of Thrar's Tribe *Elven Ring of Wrath *Magic Ring of Courage *Magic Ring of Delusion *Magic Ring of Enigma *Magic Ring of Fury *Magic Ring of Guile *Magic Ring of Lies *Magic Ring of Lore *Magic Ring of Nature *Magic Ring of Savagery *Magic Ring of Shadows *Magic Ring of Stealth *Magic Ring of Weals *Magic Ring of Words *Narya *Nenya *The One Ring *The Oracle's Ring *Paltry Ring *Ring of Barahir *Ring of the Dispossessed *Ring of Elendil *Ring of Fire *Ring of Flame *Ring of Frost *Ring of Fury *Ring of Ire *Ring of magical Knowledge *Ring of Rancor *Ring of Retribution *Ring of Sanctuary *Ring of Spirit Warding *Ring of the Citadel *Ring of the Meldain *Ring of Weapon Warding *Rings of Lyaan *Saruman's Ring *Vilya *The Wardling Ring *Smith's ring Weapons *Aeglin *Aeglos *Andúril *Anglachel *Angrist *Anguirel *Aragorn's Bow *Aranrúth *Axe of Erebor *Axes of Azaghal *Balrog's sword *Barazantathul *Battle-Axe of the Fallen *Black Axe *Belthronding *Black Arrow *Black Mace *Blade of Másra *Bow of Dragon-horn *Bow of Galadriel *Broedswac *Celeg Aithorn *Cú Beleg *Dagmor *Dailir *Demîk Drâl's Omba *Dirk of Nargil *Durin's Axe *Durin´s pick *Dramborleg *Dwarf-Chopper *Éomer's Spear *Éowyn's Shield *Éowyn's Sword *Faramir's Bow *The Fiery Blade *Fire-Blade of Sen Jey *Flails of the Horse-slayer *Gardeleg´s sword *Gé of Ogamur *Gimli's Battle Axe *Glaive of Gaurin *Glamdring *Gorbag's Sword *Great Sword of Vrâk Tanûk *Grond *Gwemegil *Gurthang *Gúthwine *Gwaedhel-Spear *Gwaedhel-Sword *Hadhafang *Hammer of Relin *Hammerbolts *Harca´s sword *Helm´s hammer *Herugrim *Irgaak Stone *Kalazâl *Kirlhach *Knife of the North *Kunya *Lathe of the Móak *Legolas' Sword *Long-knives of Legolas *Luingurth *Lurtz's Sword *Maces of the Wind *Morgul Axe *Morgul-Knife *Múldek's Rapier *Narsil *Oakenshield *Ogbar´s spear *Ondomacil *Orc biter *Orcring *Orcrist *Orcruin *Orodrist *Oropher's Axe *Ôvatha's Bow *The Pale Sword *Red Arrow *Ringlin's Axe *Ringlin's Blue Blade *Ros Nolusav *Seven Hammers *Swords of Irgaak *Spiderbane *Spider slicer *Sting *Sword of Isildur *Sword of Stewards *Sword of the Accurser *Sword of Saithnar *Sword of Talan *Sword of the Valar *Thrakurghash *Trollslayer *Troll´s Bane *Troll's Curse *Túrin's Club *Uglúk's Sword *Usriev of Treachery *Vorpal Gé of Andraax Jewelry *Alqualamir *Arkenstone *Band of Fortification *Brooch of Galadriel *Crown of Clouds *Crown of Elanor *Crystals of Bilak-Khald *Dragon's Eye *Dúrin´s Crown *Dwarven Band of Might *Dwarven Light-stone *Eagle gem *Earrings of Lyerin *Elendilmir *Elessar *Emerald of the Mariner *Emerald of Doriath *Emerald of Unlight *the Evenstar *Eyes of the Well *Headband of Elerior *Herufea *Ironcrown *Jewel of Beleriand *Jewel of Unlight *Klorin's Amulet *Kuileondo *Lady Arwen´s amulet *Laurelindorenan *Miffli's Ring *Morgon-i-Ancalagon *Nauglamir *Nazguaga *Necklace of Girion *Nimphelos *Spirit-calling pendant *Spirit-warding pendant *Star of the Dúnedain *Star of Gobha *Star-Glass tiara of Caras Galadhon *Star of Obed *Three Tears of Manah *Tiara of Earendil Tiara of Nenya *Tiara of the Galadhrim *Tiara of Lysa *Tiara of Tûl Isra *Torque of Hues *Torc of Maladan *Ulûkai *Wômaw Moon *Zaugthrakash Other *Arwen´s token *Bombadil's Flute *Brollist *Camera Obscura *Cestine's Pipe of creative Comfort *Chess *Chisels of Dválin *Cup of Rohan *Dice *Durond´s staff *Dust of Reduction *Dwarven Chess *Dwarven Fire *Earth of Galadriel's Orchard *Elf-Stone *Elven Rope *Exquisite Faeton *Eyes of particular Pilfering *Forest Orb *Galadriel's key *Gandalf's Staff *Golden Wheel of Anor *Helm's horn *Horn of Anor *Horn of Boromir *Horn of the Mark *Igana *Ithil Stone *Keys to Orthanc *Looking-Pipe *Lothgalen rope *Lute of the Golden Hand *Magical Harp *Maglor's Harp *Maruseg *Miner's Pick *Mirror of Galadriel *Nimphelos *Noldo Lantern *Orb of Souls *Oud *Palantir of Amon-Sul *Palantir of Annuminas *Palantir of Elostirion *Palantir of Minas Tirith *Palantir of Orthanc *Palantir of Osgiliath *Palmist *Phial of Galadriel *Quarto *Rin-Ka *Rune-Keys *Sapling of the White Tree *Saruman's key *Saruman's Staff *Scarlet Heart *Sceptre of Rohan *Sceptre of Spirits *Sharzash Durbugûl *Shiki *Silver Prog *Spell-beads *Springstone *Staff of Eldarion *Staff of Medra *Staff of truth *Stave of Pallando *Stone of Warning *Stones of Ankatare *Sunstar *Suranku *Telescope *Thengol Stone *Three Golden Hairs *Thrór´s Chalice *Tome *Túor´s Harp *Ulûkai *Vantage Stick *Water-Clock *Yavanna's tears *Zakil-Khezed Category:Artifacts